I Love You, Goodbye
by PsychoticScream
Summary: eh, its a love story? pfft idk what to write here, knowing me ill give out a spoiler so...xD
1. Chapter 1

It's early in the morning and all the children are getting ready for school. Rushing everywhere…

Blossoms p.o.v

Welp! Time for another BORING day at school. Well at least is better than staying home here…with my step father…one of these days, I'm gunna run away and get never come back, take my sister with me. I wish mother was still alive. Things were so much happier when she was around.

"Onee-chan! Your bus is coming!"

"Hai hai!" ahh gotta love your little sisters sometimes; she's always looking out for me. It's so sweet.

"COME ON U BRAT! *grabs blossom by the hair and drags her out the door* UR GUNNA MISS UR BUS AND IM NOT TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL IF YOU DO!"

Ahh! This hurts! Why must he be so cruel to us? What did we ever do to him? Maybe we remind him of our mother, she was so pretty.

"DON'T HURT ONEE-CHAN!"

"DON'T U INTERFERE U LITTLE BRAT! *smacks kuriko to the ground*

*kuriko cries*

"DON'T HURT HER! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"OH SHUT UP! *slaps blossom across the face*"

This is abuse! He's so strong, I don't wanna fight back. He will just hurt me even more. It's also the reason why I haven't run away yet. I'm scared he's gunna track us down somehow and beat us. *walks over to her sister and comforts her* "it's alright ok? U don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine!" *smiles*

"Hai hai onee-chan"

"OH HURRY UP! *pulls blossom by her hair again* GET GOING!"

*runs off and gets on the bus* oh how I hope he won't do anything to my poor little sister. She's only like what, 8? And she's been hurt so much. *sits down next to miyako with kaoru in front of her*

"Oh hey guys"

"Hello momoko- chan! ^^"

"Ah I see you are as cheery as always"

"I see your father has been beating u guys again..."

''Hm? Oh shh! I don't want people hearing about it!"

"Does it matter if they hear? U have a big bruise on your face"

"I'll just say it was an accident or something, like i fell down."

"U really should tell someone other than me and miyako about this, he really can't treat you 2 this way. It's just not right"

*sigh* "i no i no, i will soon. Either that or run away"

"What's running away gunna do momoko-chan? He might come after you guys and u guys might get hurt even more!"

"Can we talk about something else please? I really don't like talking about him..." *looks down*

"Sorry momoko-chan we didn't mean to upset you we are just concerned about you and your little sister"

"I no ^-^ i love you guys! U care so much about me!"

"Of course we do! We're best friends aren't we?"

"U no, for a tomboy u still have a soft side ^-^"

"DONT remind me -.-!"

"Okay okay w/e" i love miyako and kaoru. They always know what to say to make me happy! They help me forget about everything! Well i can't saw EVERYTHING but they still help me not worry so much, but they are right, i really do need to tell someone about what my step father has been doing to us. But I'm too scared! I'm sure ill find a way to tell someone..Someday..

"So do you guys know about the 3 new boys coming to our school?"

"No, who r they?"

"Oh i don't know who they are kaoru-chan, i just know that they're starting today, and that they're brothers!"

"Is that so..."

"Ohhh momoko-chan! Stop worrying about that for now! Be happy ^-^"

*smiles a little* "I'll try"

"Oh look, we're at school already"

*everyone gets off the bus*

"I wonder what those 3 new boys are gunna be like"

"Yeah! ^-^"

"ohh pfft, i bet that there just some 3 lil immature brats that need a good kick in the-"

"LANGUAGE!"

"*scoffs* k sure w/e"

"KAORU MATSUBARA! TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!"

"U have got to be kidding me! I just got here!"

"I DONT CARE! GO! NOW!"

"Fine! *walks off to the principal's office*"

"Wow, new record *laughs*"

Kaoru's p.o.v

I can't believe this! Ass isn't even a swear word! But noooo, to them it is! Geez! Why is this school so strict! I bet the teachers can swear here and get away with it! They can get away with anything because they're 'teachers' it's so NOT fair! *walks into the office*

"Oh hello again kaoru-san, the principal will be with you in moment just sit there for now"

"hai hai" *sits down on a chair* I bet he's just gunna scold me for like 10 minutes tell me all this crap about how I need to b a good kid and crap cos of my future! I know all that already! How is saying 'ass' gunna affect my future! Geez! I swear, I get in trouble for the most stupid things! This school is downright unfair! *pouts*

*Three boys walk out of the principal's office*

Hey, I don't think ive seen them here before...maybe they're the new boys? I swear Ive seen them before…I just can't quite put my finger on it!

"Kaoru-san the principal will see you now"

"Hai hai" *walks into the principal's office*

"Please sit down kaoru"

*sits down and pouts*

"How many times have I told you not to swear on school grounds?"

"A lot"

"And do you listen?"  
>"Yeah of course I do!"<p>

"Is that so?"

"Hai!" *pout*

"Then why are you here?"

"Cos I got in trouble for nearly saying ass"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"What ass?"

"YES! DON'T SAY IT!"

"But its not even a swear word!"

"Maybe not to you but this is a school where we teach the kids to be polite and not to use such preposterous language!"

Oh my god here we go again…*sinks in chair while the principal continues rambling*

Butch's p.o.v

What the hell? A girl in trouble? Pfft what did she do? This school is either screwed up or I just met the coolest chick around *looks back at the principals door and stares at kaoru's shadow* I have to find out who that girl was.

"Hello? Earth to stupid brother?"

*still staring at the shadow*

"That's no way to get his attention boomer, BUTCH! UR GUNNA RUN INTO A POLE IF U KEEP ON STARING!"

''hmm what? " *runs straight into a pole*

*boomer and brick both laugh* "you're such an idiot sometimes butch"

"bahah yeah and you think IM the stupid one! *laughs*"

*silence*

"What?"

"Boomer….u ARE the stupid one"

"Then what's butch?"

"He's the total pervert who runs into poles for staring at a girl for too long"

"Oh ha ha very funny brick" *sweat drop*

"So where are we going?"

"To class duh, even I know that and I just ran into a pole"

"Shut up!"

"Bite me Blondie"

"Hey! Idiots! Here we are"

Miyako's p.o.v

Well everyone seems happy today! Im glad! Hmm I wonder whose class them 3 new boys are gunna b in? Oh maybe it's this class! Yay! They might be really nice and we can hang out with them! But, just as friends of course ^-^

"Hey momoko-chan! Do you think that the new boys are gunna be in this class?"

"I wouldn't have a clue"

"Class! Please be quiet for a moment!"

Ohhh I think they are in this class! I wonder what they look like! And what theyre names are! Oh! How cool would it be if they were like triplets! No wait, that would be VERY confusing more than cool.

"ill like you to meet 3 new students"

*butch, boomer and brick walk into the class room*

"They're names are butch brick and boomer! They are new students here!"

"Yo, names butch"

"Hey! Its boomer! Pleased to meetcha!"

"Sup names brick"

Ohh they seem cool! I like the one in the blue ^-^ he seems to be sweet, the other two look like trouble makers actually.

*kaoru stumbles in and falls on butch*

"Ahh!"

Class: *gasp!*

"And where have u been kaoru-san? Principals office again?"

"Hai"

"Oh yeah, I saw you there"

"Uhuh, can u put me down now?"

"Oh yeah sorry" *puts kaoru down*

*brick and boomer start nudging butch and whisper things to each other*

"class! Please take you seats!"

*the rrbz and kaoru sit down in their seats*

What a good way to start the year! I have a feeling this year is going to the best one yet! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

…Oooooookay; well, in the last chapter of this it ended with Miyako and the rest of her class meeting the RRBZ, I think, or my memory of a 2 y/o story that I read 5 mins ago is terrible. Let's just continue the story AFTER school.

NOTE: I USE DASHES FOR ACTIONS NOW NOT ASTERISKS. In other words, I used ' – ' instead of '*' k? k.

Blossoms P.O.V

That was one interesting day, three new boys at the school, and they're those darn RBBZ! I wonder if they figured out who we were….

"Momoko -Nudge nudge-"

I mean, it's not that hard to figure out we're the Powerpuff Gir- Wait no, it's not hard at all!

"MOMOKO!"

"Ah! -Falls down on her bag of sweets- W-What!?"

"Sorry Momo-Chan, you were just staring into space and we wanted to know what was wrong! Kaoru-Chan help me help her up"

-Momoko gets up with the help of those two, clinging onto her bag of sweets, then frantically checking to see if every sweet is okay-

"Uh, Momoko, your food is fine, pay attention to us for a minute would ya? And not your damn stomach!"

"Ugh, fine, but can we sit down somewhere? My legs hurt from you two screaming at me and making me fall on that hard concrete floor."

-Miyako points to a bench and giggles- "There's one momo-chan!"

-The three girls dash over to the seat, and Momoko instantly eats one of her sweets- "So what did you want to know?"

"JJust curious into what you were thinking about."

"Oh, just those new boys"  
>"I think the blue one was cute! –Giggles- What was his name? Erm…Boomer? Yeah! Boomer! –Giggles again-"<p>

"You do know, Miyako, that those boys are the RBBZ?"

"What! Really!?"  
>"Seriously Miyako? You DIDN'T notice?"<p>

"-Shakes head- No, not at all! Sorry Kaoru-chan, Momo-chan"

-Kaoru and Momoko both look at each other, then look at Miyako with a disapproving look-

"Anyway, do you think that they've found out who we are? "

"-Scoffs- No, of course not! I mean, those idiots that we have at our school now don't even know, how the hell are those three dudes meant to know? They're the most stupid boys I know!"

"Even so, they might figure it out, Brick kept staring at me today, like he knew who I was…We should be cautious and stay away from them okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay, Momo-chan! –Giggles-"

"Good, we're all on the same page. –Eats a sweet-"

"More like sweet."

Bricks P.O.V

I can't believe we go to the same damn school as those powepuke girls, they're gunna infect me with all their cooties! Maybe going to their school isn't such a bad thing though, my bros and I could play hilarious pranks on them, it'll be fun! Yeah, it isn't a bad thing that we go there, well…for us anyway –Laughs menacingly-

-Butch stares at Brick, raising one eye brow at him, holding a packet of chips- "Dude, why the hell are you laughing? You're all alone, just sitting there, and you randomly laugh. Is it finally time to dump you into the loony bin?"

"No, you dimwit! I just came up with an amazing idea to get back at those PPGZ."

"-laughs- yeah good luck with that, they've got cooties, and everything. And besides, we never even see them around anymore, since Mojo's a total idiot and can't think of anything good to stop them with apart from his stupid robots."

"You idiot! Those girls go to our school!"

"They do?"

"How didn't you notice! We can use this to our advantage and prank them!"

"I don't know, how hasn't the whole school noticed? How come you're the only one that noticed? Maybe you ARE insane, and you're seeing things man."

"I'M NOT INSANE. I KNOW WHAT I SAW. I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU TOMORROW AT SCHOOL. –Snatches his bag of chips and eats them-"

"-Stares- HEY! Those were mine to eat! Not yours!"

"You snooze you lose, go get another one or something!"

"Whatever man, I'm going out to skate."

Butches P.O.V

Man Brick can be such a jerk sometimes, no wait, I mean ALL the time, can't believe he's the damn leader of the group, it makes him act so damn cocky, it pisses me off, but then again he is the brains of the group, coming up with all these good ide- Woah! Holy crap what just happened!

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING ASSHOLE."

-Lying on the floor- "Ugh, w-what?"

"YOU JUST RAN STRAIGHT INTO ME. –Kicks Butch-"

"OWWW! Hey I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"WHATEVER. JUST GET UP."

"Okay okay! –Gets up slowly and stares at the person- Woah, I've never seen a girl around this skate park"

"Well, excuse me for being different!"

"No no! It's not a bad thing, I like it, it's co- Hey wait! You're that girl in my class! The one who went the principals office and ran into me!"

"And you just ran into me, I guess that makes us even now. You're Butch, right?"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"The names Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara."

"Nice ta' meetcha –Shakes her hand" Wanna skate together?"

"Pffft, you? Against me? You don't stand a chance!"

"But you're a girl!"

"-holds a fist right up to his face- Wanna say that again?"

"Uhhhh, no I think I'm good. Ready to lose?"

"I should be asking you that. –Smirk-"

And the two, each one just as determined to win, skate off around the skate park to beat the other-

Narration: The two are doing the best stunts they could possibly pull, one stunt after another, just as amazing as the last one they did. Kids all around the park are starting to notice and are crowding around the two, cheering them both on to win. Miyako is at the park at this time, she's just walking through with a bag of clothes that she just bought, when she notices the commotion going on at the skate park and decides to look. She finds Kaoru and Butch in the middle of the huge crowed of kids cheering them on, so she of course, joins in, cheering for Kaoru.

As the two continue their skating battle, Miyako also keeps cheering on until she suddenly stops and screams and what had just happened to the two in the middle of the skate park.

YEAH YEAH. I KNOW I'M TERRIBLE LEAVING IT LIKE THAT. BITE ME.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>AN: Okay; I'm actually updating. OMG. Anyway. For some reason. I'm writing this one differently from the other two. Ahahahah don't judge me e_e

Buttercups P.O.V  
>Oh my god oh my god oh my FUCKING God! I can't believe that just happened! How could it happen!? I'm always paying attention to where I'm going, dammit butch! I quickly push him off me, unlocking our lips that somehow managed to find each other in the midst of all that commotion of falling down the ramp with him. Man, I'm gunna kick his ass!<br>"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING BUTCH. YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU, YOU PERVERT."  
>I fiercely growled at him, waiting for me to give a logical explanation before I kill him for what he has done, but...there was no reply at all from him, he wasn't even moving. I think he's unconscious, but how could he manage to kiss me when he unconscious!? He's faking it! I grab him by his colour and start to shake him like mad trying to get a response out of him "BUTCH. BUTCH. OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE."<br>"U...Ugh, What?"  
>"DON'T ACT DUMB. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID."<br>"Huh? No! That was purely an accident! I mean, why would I wanna kiss a girl that I barely know! And besides, you have cooties" he said to me with the most childish tone to his voice.  
>"Hmph, whatever. You're just lucky I'm not gunna kick your face in for it." I scowled, folded my arms and looked the other way, he's so stupid, still believing in cooties. Hmph!<p>

Butch's P.O.V  
>Well, I guess I just got my first kiss, from some freaky, boyish, violent girl. Great! And now I have cooties, Brick's not gunna like this. I turn over to Kaoru and see her looking as angry as ever, I tapped her on the shoulder wanting to ask her something.<br>"Hey, Kao-"  
>"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU MEATBAG."<br>I jump from the sudden burst of anger coming from her,"Woah! Calm down, I was just going to ask who won, since this was what we were doing before we fell and...kissed" I said with a shudder of that terrible word.  
>"Me, of course! No ones better than me!" She exclaimed so triumphantly. Man she can be...hmm, what's the word? Oh yeah, a bitch!...I like it.<br>"What the hell are you smirking about you idiot?"...Huh? I'm smirking? Oh damn, now what do I do! How am I supposed to reply to that!?  
>"Earth to idiotttt hello?" Now she was waving her hand infront of my face, so I licked it, just to see her reaction.<br>"EUWWWWWW. WHY THE HELL DID YOU LICK MY HAND YOU CREEP."  
>I couldn't help but laugh, she's frantically freaking out, just because I licked her hand! She's all over the place, it's almost as if I have her rabies or something.<br>"K-Kaoru-Chan! Calm down! Just wash your hand! It'll be alright! I promise!"  
>Who the hell is that girl? Hmm does she go to me school to- She does! She's that girl almost every boy seems to drool over, wanting to do stuff for her, tch, she's even got the blonde idiot Boomer after her!<p>

Bubble's P.O.V  
>What is Kaoru-Chan even doing here, with Butch! Ooooh Momo-Chan won't be happy when she finds out about this, especially if she finds out they even kissed! Even if it was an accident, this is not good at all! But all I can do for now is try to calm Kaoru-Chan down. I took her away from the noisy group of kids who seemed now to be woooing at the fact that her and Butch kissed instead of cheering about their skateboarding match. I found a quiet place for us to sit, I think we'll stay here for a while before we do anything since Kaoru-Chan is so angry at the moment. I began twiddling with my thumbs, trying to think of what to say to her in a calm manner. "K-Kaoru-Chan?" I quietly squeaked to her, looking down at my thumbs.<br>Kaoru-Chan scoffed and threw her arms back, placing them on the back of her head and exclaimed "Yeah? I won't chop your head off Miyako, you can relax, I'm calm! See!" She said with a bright smile on her face. It's good to see that she's finally calm! "Although, I think I need to disinfect my hand, stupid Butch, just had to be a grotty idiot and lick it! I'll be back in a tick!" She stood up, and dashed over to the public bathroom as fast as she could to clean her hand.  
>And so, I just sat here, on the park bench, awaiting her return. Guess I might as well enjoy the view while I'm here! I giggled as I got greeted by a small blue bird that perched on my shoulder. Guess it'll keep me company until Kaoru-Chan comes back!<br>Butch's P.O.V  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KISSED A GIRL!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!? DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?"<br>"What? Die?" I laughed, he's talking about the cooties isn't he? He's such an idiot, I don't think cooties can kill you...I hope.  
>"What on earth is so funny, Butch! You have cooties now! Go take a shower or something, I don't wanna get your gross cooties, especially from that kaoru girl" Brick stammered with a shudder mentioning kaoru.<br>"What's so bad about her! She's kinda cool y'know! She could be even cooler than you!" I argued, folding my arms glaring at Brick. His facial expression had changed, it went from a face enraged with anger to a cheeky smirk. "W-what?" I mumbled, a little scared about his sudden change in expression. He snickered a little before widening his smirk and snickered some more. Then he finally spoke and said "I see what's going on", curious into what he meant, I replied with "what do you mean! There's nothing going on" I scoffed, folded my arms and looked away, hoping he couldn't see the fear I was feeling from him. He shuffled closer to me and whispered in my ear "you like that Kaoru chick, don't you" I yelped and jumped right up in the air and shouted "why the hell did you have to scare me!" Brick shook his head and said "don't change the subject! I know a crush when I see one!"  
>"Oh yeah? How the hell would you know anything about crushes or girls for that matter!"<br>"I know everything about them!" He folded his arms with a triumphant look across his face. I just shook my head and said "oh really? You know everything there is to know?"  
>He huffed and said "yup! Sure do!"<br>"Have you ever dated a girl?"  
>"No."<br>"Hugged a girl?"  
>"No."<br>"Kissed a girl?"  
>"Hell no!"<br>"Even touched a girl?"  
>"I don't want cooties!"<br>"See! How would you know anything about crushes, and girls Mr. ' I'm too scared to touch a girl because I'll die of cooties.'"  
>"That's a pretty long name."<br>I smirked and said "now who's changing the subject. Why don't you come back and accuse me when you've actually kissed a girl."  
>Brick grumbled and folded his arms. He hated losing arguments. He was very competitive and I could tell he was sure that he was going to win this one. Brick then stormed off to the front door and said "I'll just go do that now then!" And slammed the door shut. This couldn't be! Brick? Kissing a girl? Who's he gunna kiss? Berserk? Oh man, I've got to see this. I quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed boomer by the collar and dragged him away from the fridge. He flailed his arms and said with a mouth full of food "h-hey! Where are you taking me!" I just sighed and kept on dragging him saying "Brick said he was going to kiss a girl and I have a feeling it's going to be Beserk, so I'm dragging your sorry ass to watch his face get eaten by that shebeast."<p>

A/N: EXCUSE THE ABRUPT ENDING MY TWIN WAS DESPERATE FOR AN UPDATE


End file.
